In a current lithium ion battery, an organic electrolyte solution is mainly used as an electrolyte. Although an organic electrolyte solution exhibits a high ion conductivity, since it is liquid and flammable, when used in a battery, a risk such as leakage or ignition is concerned. Under such circumstances, as an electrolyte for the next-generation lithium ion batteries, development of a safer solid electrolyte has been expected.
For example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a lithium ion-conducting sulfide-based crystallized glass having a specific crystal structure as a crystallized solid electrolyte.
However, in the technology described in Patent Documents 1 and 2, heating at high temperatures is required to crystallize a sulfide-based glass.